


All Roads Lead to You

by badcaseofcasey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, First Kiss, Get Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/pseuds/badcaseofcasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed and took a long sip of his overly-sweetened coffee. He fiddled with the empty sugar packets and was resolutely not looking at Derek.</p><p>“Was she interested?” Derek asked, his possessive streak coming out.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know," Stiles said. “It took all of 5 minutes for me to realize I couldn’t stop comparing her to –” He broke off, looking at Derek. “You know, I’m the only one of us who hasn’t had a relationship, one that meant something, that really changed you as a person. I’ve dated around, but I’ve yet to find one of those people.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead to You

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Erica said, passing Derek a carrier full of sleeping infant and kissing him on the cheek. “Everyone’s completely booked up tonight and I didn’t know where to turn.”

Derek looked at his two betas with a distinct fondness. “Of course. Just because she’s tiny doesn’t mean Maddy isn’t pack.”

“Just remember to feed her at seven right before she goes to bed,” Boyd said, looking slightly concerned. “And if you feel like it, you can give her a bath, but honestly, you might just want to let that wait.”

“Hon, he’ll be fine,” Erica said, wrapping her arm around Boyd’s bicep. “There’s got to be some paternal instincts in there.” She turned to look at Derek with a glint of laughter in her eyes. “It’s our first time leaving her for a whole night. She’s 6 months, but he’s acting like she’s a newborn still.”

“Did you read those books you made _me_ read?” Boyd asked. “Her skull isn’t completely together yet, her brain is susceptible to damage right now.”

“I won’t give your daughter brain damage,” Derek reassured. “Now go before you lose your reservation. It’s Valentine’s Day, enjoy yourself.”

They smiled and said their goodbyes and Derek closed the door behind them, looking down at Maddy.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, pup,” Derek said, moving into the living room where the play crib had been set up. “And you’re asleep, so maybe it’s just me then.”

He set down the carrier and, predictably, Maddy immediately began to cry. He leaned down and scooped her tiny body up to cradle her against his chest.

“Shh,” Derek said. “I know. I know exactly how you feel. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.”

He moved over to the couch and sat down with Maddy’s head on his shoulder. He let out a comforting sound and felt her relax against his chest. “Okay, little lady, what do you want to watch? I have _Brave_ in the DVD player, or I think ABC Family’s playing _Toy Story_ , either that or Harry Potter. You’d think they’d choose another series to marathon every once in a while.”

Maddy’s breathing was evening out as she settled into her new perch, but she gurgled softly so he took that as a yes to _Toy Story._

Derek sighed and settled in for the night. He set his alarm for when Maddy needed her bottle before she would (hopefully) go to sleep for the rest of the night.

“We’re in for a wild night,” Derek said, sarcasm dripping of every syllable. “You’re my Valentine, okay? We’re the only ones without one at this point.”

It was true- even Stiles had a date for the evening, someone he’d met at the grocery store, of all places. Ever since the pack has moved back after college, life had been relatively calm, from a supernatural standard. Scott and Allison got married and the Argents calmed down and stopped trying to maim their son-in-law. Erica and Boyd got married and had Maddy, who instantly became the most loved member of the pack. And Stiles had yet to settle down, but he came back from grad school with a shiny new Master’s degree in forensics and reopened the crime lab at the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department. Honestly, it was just a way to legitimize and add to what Stiles had done all through high school, plus a lot of mass spectroscopy, from what Derek could tell.

There had been an argument over Stiles realizing his true potential and going on to bigger and better places than Beacon Hills. The Sheriff had retired long before Stiles applied, but he still felt that Stiles could go places if he left the town he’d grown up in for more than just school. Scott, the Sheriff and, to even his own surprise, Derek had all strongly suggested that Stiles consider employment somewhere where he could really make something of himself, aka, not Beacon Hills, but Stiles had just as strongly refused, saying something along the lines of, “My life is exciting enough with werewolves, and were-lizards and God knows what else – what could a big city possibly have to offer?” Derek would argue that a lack of those things is exactly what a big city could have to offer, but Stiles was determined.

But even Stiles, the seemingly perpetual bachelor, had a date tonight. It was Valentine’s Day, after all; but if Stiles was a perpetual bachelor, Derek had already reached crazy cat lady standards.

Sometime after Buzz had been dressed up as Mrs. Nesbitt, Derek had nodded off, the warm weight on his chest calming him and letting his drowsiness get a hold of him. He woke suddenly to a bright light in his face and he screwed his eyes shut.

“Sorry, sorry, go back to sleep,” a hushed voice said. “I just couldn’t resist, it’s too cute.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Yeah, I let myself in. Don’t mind me,” Stiles said, his footfalls moving away.

“No, I’m up, I just nodded off.” Buzz and Woody were hanging off the back of a car, so he can’t have been asleep too long. He checked his phone. “Besides, Maddy’s due for her bottle in a few minutes anyway.”

Stiles sat on the loveseat next to Derek, looking fondly at Maddy sleeping soundly. “She’s getting so big,” he said. “I remember when they brought her home from the hospital and Boyd could practically fit her in one hand.”

“Yeah, she’s growing up fast,” Derek said, turning to look at her and feeling the corners of his mouth turn up.

“It makes me feel so old,” Stiles sighed. “Everyone’s settling down and getting married and having kids. And then there’s me, going home alone from a date on Valentine’s Day. I feel like I’ve accomplished nothing.”

Derek furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by his alarm going off and Maddy waking up with a small wail. Derek shot Stiles a look and moved into the kitchen where Maddy’s bottle was waiting in the refrigerator. Maddy was starting to let Derek know just how hungry she was by crying shrilly.

“Dude, is that Erica’s breast milk?” Stiles asked, looking at the bottle Derek was holding. “Weird.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “I’m not going to let you try any.”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Stiles said, but Derek heard the blip in his heart rate and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever, don't tell me you haven’t thought about it. Here – I can take her while you get it heated.” Stiles reached out and carefully, but confidently, took over holding Maddy, bouncing her around and making noises to try and calm her down.

“It’s okay, I know you’re hungry. Uncle Derek is getting your milk ready,” Stiles said. He looked down at her and gasped, bouncing her and letting his eyes get wide, distracting Maddy and causing her to stop crying. He did it again and prompted a giggle. “I think she thinks I’m funny.”

“No, I think she thinks your face is funny,” Derek said, testing the temperature of the milk.

“Look, Maddy, Uncle Derek’s got jokes tonight,” Stiles said, glancing at Derek between making faces to entertain Maddy.

“Do you want to feed her?” Derek asked, when he decided the milk was hot enough. “You seem to be enjoying your time together.”

Stiles looked a little scared. “I haven’t gotten to feed her yet.”

“It’s not hard,” Derek said, reassuring as he held the bottle out. “Just try to make sure she’s not sucking down air.”

Stiles smiled nervously and took the bottle. Maddy stared up at him with wide eyes as he offered her the bottle. She seemed to trust him though, because she began to drink vigorously. Stiles smiled at Derek, his eyes shining with pride.

“Here,” Derek said, moving over to Stiles and guiding his arms. “It’s easier for her if you tilt the bottle a bit.”

Stiles allowed himself to be repositioned, and Derek realized he had essentially wrapped his arms around Stiles. He got a flash of a future he desperately wanted – he and Stiles feeding their child together, Stiles smiling proudly at both of them and a love between them that extended past pack dynamics.

Derek cleared his throat and took his arms down. “There, you’re doing great.”

Stiles smile had dimmed a little, but he turned to look at Maddy before Derek could read the emotion that had flickered across his face. “This is kind of fun,” he said, watching the milk level go down as Maddy drank. “She eats really fast.”

“She’ll fit in just fine, then,” Derek said.

He was still reeling slightly from the sudden realization. He’d known for a while that he’d found a kindred soul in Stiles, someone he could trust and rely on, but he’d steadfastly ignored anything that might resemble feelings beyond that. The moment Derek admitted or acted on his feelings for someone, things tended to go to hell in a hand basket. Either they got hurt, or they hurt someone Derek loved, and he wasn’t sure he, or the pack, could handle either of those things happening with Stiles.

So he’d pushed past any emotions he’d felt. It was so normal at this point that he barely realized he did it anymore. But something about seeing Stiles handling Maddy with such tenderness and care made him long for something he hadn’t let himself want for a long time.

“Should I stop her?” Stiles asked knocking Derek back into the present.

Derek looked at Maddy and saw the last of the milk go through the clear nipple. “Yeah, go ahead and take it away – she’ll keep on drinking even though there isn’t anything left and it’s not good for her to swallow air like that.”

“Babies are so weird,” Stiles said, taking the bottle away, and of course, Maddy started crying. Stiles’ eyes shot open and he stared at Derek as if he’d just accidentally let Maddy roll down a cliff.

“It’s okay, she’s just sad she doesn’t have any food anymore,” Derek said, prompting Stiles to hand Maddy back to him. “You of all people should understand – I’ve seen you cry over curly fries.” Derek took Maddy, slung a dishrag over his shoulder and started burping her.

“You're really good at this,” Stiles said, looking at Derek with an odd look in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve had some practice,” Derek said. “Peter’s daughter was born when I was 16, and I had to help out every once in a while.”

“Still,” Stiles said, smiling at Derek with fondness in his eyes. “It’s nice to see you enjoying something like this.”

Derek smiled softly. “I’m going to go put her to bed, okay? I’ll be back in a second.”

Stiles nodded and leant against the fridge. Derek set Maddy down in her crib and checked to see if she stayed asleep before heading back into the kitchen to make himself and Stiles some coffee.

“What happened tonight?” Derek asked, getting out a cup and holding it out to Stiles as an offering.

“Ooh, coffee. Yes, please,” Stiles said tiredly. “I don’t know, it just didn't feel right.”

Derek busied himself with making coffee and frowned; Stiles normally didn’t need any prompting to keep talking. “She wasn’t your type?”

“No, she was fine,” Stiles said, picking up two sugar packets and shaking them absently. “She was smart, and funny and pretty; there just wasn’t that feeling.”

“That feeling?” Derek asked, morbidly curious. Talking to Stiles about this would hardly help the lingering feelings Derek had for Stiles, and it would probably hurt to hear Stiles talk about a love life that didn't include Derek, but he had to know.

“You know, that feeling,” Stiles said. “Where you get flustered and you keep laughing at the stupid shit they say, and you tell lame jokes to try and make them smile. And they scare you shitless because you realize just how much power they have to completely destroy you, because you’ve given them your heart, even though they never asked for it.”

Derek’s throat clenched. “Oh. That feeling.” _You mean the one I get around you?_ , he thought.

Stiles sighed and took a long sip of his overly-sweetened coffee. He fiddled with the empty sugar packets and was resolutely not looking at Derek.

“Was she interested?” Derek asked, his possessive streak coming out.

“I honestly don’t know," Stiles said. “It took all of 5 minutes for me to realize I couldn’t stop comparing her to –” He broke off, glancing up at Derek quickly before going back to investigating the sugar packets. “You know, I’m the only one of us who hasn’t had a relationship, one that meant something, that really changed you as a person. I’ve dated around, but I’ve yet to find one of those _people_.”

“Those people?” Derek said, looking at Stiles, confused. He’d never really heard Stiles talking like this; oddly enough, Stiles tended to be more reserved when it came to serious discussions of his romantic life.

“Those people that really mean something,” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. “I’ve never really had a relationship that _meant_ something in a way that really affected my life.”

“Look, Stiles,” Derek said, leaning his weight on his hands where they rested on the counter. “Just because Scott and Erica and Boyd found their ‘person’ before you did, doesn’t mean you won’t get to find one.”

Stiles sighed. “I know. But it’s like, every time I meet someone I’m interested in, I start thinking about whether I like them enough to even think about having a future with them, and whether or not it’ll ever really work.” Stiles was rambling, words tumbling out of his mouth seemingly uncontrolled. “And then I worry that I'm expecting too much from someone I’ve been on two dates with; and what if I met my person, but I didn’t act on it, or I gave up on it too soon and that’s it! They’re gone and I’ve missed my chance.”

“Stiles, you’re 26. You don’t need to freak out about being alone forever just yet,” Derek said. “And besides, how many times have you told us not to trust someone and ended up being right? You’re a good judge of character, and it’s saved all of our asses dozens of times.”

Stiles smiled weakly. “Maybe I’m too picky.”

Derek bristled, imagining a less-picky Stiles, bringing someone to a pack event to introduce them to everyone. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it.

“You’re allowed to be picky,” Derek said, looking at Stiles and trying to gauge his reaction. “You shouldn’t have to settle for someone you don’t truly love. You should have someone who sweeps you off your feet and cares for you and challenges you and _means_ something. Settling isn’t going to make you or the person you’re with happy.”

“Wow,” Stiles said, surprised. “I think that’s the most words you’ve ever said all in a row.”

“Shut up,” Derek said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“No, seriously, I’m proud of you; I’m considering going home and printing out a nice gold star for you.”

Derek sighed and took Stiles’ empty coffee cup. “Do you want another cup?”

“No, you know me. I’d be up all night,” Stiles said. “Sorry for coming over here and dumping my emotions all over you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Derek said. “Just- seriously, you’re kind of a catch. You’ll know when you meet someone who really means something.”

Stiles looked at Derek as if he were a puzzle to figure out. “What if I’ve already met him?”

Derek stilled, something in Stiles’ tone making his heart race. Derek steeled his reserve; no matter what, he wanted Stiles to be happy, even if that meant he was happy with someone else. “Then you should go for it; life’s too short not to try. You never know when you’ll lose the ones you love.”

Stiles looked at Derek seriously and narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side and pursing his lips. “Okay.”

Derek was about to ask what Stiles meant, but before he could get the words out, Stiles surged forward and kissed Derek.

Derek let himself fall into the kiss, completely lost in the feeling of Stiles’ lips against his. It was something he had imagined for a while now, but he never thought he’d actually get to have it. But before he could react, Stiles pulled away; Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating faster, and felt his own speeding up to match. Stiles ducked his head and rubbed the short hair on the back of his neck.

“So…” Stiles said, trailing off.

“So?” Derek said, utterly confused. What had just happened? Had he been hallucinating?

“Um, I’m trying to figure out how to put this,” Stiles said, eyes flicking up to meet his. “So basically, I think you’re really great, and not in the way I think like, Scott is really great, but more in an I-think-you’re-really great-and-also-I-really-want-to-take-your-clothes-off kind of way. And now you’re just staring at me, and I totally kissed you against your will. I kiss-raped you! Oh, god, I’m a kiss rapis-”

Stiles broke off as Derek’s lips met his, eyes snapping shut and a surprised hum working its way out of his mouth. Derek pulled away and smiled at Stiles’ face, still frozen in the act of the kiss.

“There,” Derek said. “Now we’re even.”

Stiles opened his eyes and his jaw went slack with shock and confusion. “But I wanted that. It wasn’t against my will at all.”

Derek nodded. “Exactly. So we’re even.”

Stiles’ mouth opened and closed like he wasn’t sure what to say. Finally, he shook his head and pursed his lips. “Will you just tell me what you’re thinking and feeling for once without making it into a riddle?”

“Okay,” Derek said, nodding and moving to Stiles’ side of the kitchen island. “We’re even because you didn’t kiss me against my will.”

“What?” Stiles asked, sitting up straight on the bar stool. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Come on,” Derek said, tilting his head and looking at Stiles inquisitively. “You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t notice how often I looked at you a little too closely, or lingered a little too long. You’re one of the smartest people I know, you know how to spot a pattern.”

“You have to remember I don’t have wolfy super powers like you do,” Stiles said. “And besides, what kind of person looks at themselves and says, ‘yep, I can definitely see a guy who looks like a Greek God wanting to bone me’? Besides Jackson, I mean.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “I guess I wouldn’t like you nearly as much as I do if you did think that way.”

Stiles eyes widened. “You like me?”

“That would be the obvious conclusion, yes,” Derek laughed, resting his hand on Stiles’ thigh. “Let me clarify; Stiles, you’re one of the most important people in my life, and you have changed my life for the better. You never let me get away with shit, but you’re always there for me when I need you. So yeah, I like you.”

Stiles lifted his hand as if he wanted to touch Derek. “Am I dreaming?”

Derek pinched Stiles’ thigh lightly and smiled at the surprised yelp. “No, trust me. I never get to hear your heartbeat like this in my dreams. It’s racing like a rabbit’s.”

Stiles laughed quietly. “Yeah, well, you have to have noticed that tends to happen when I’m around you.”

“We’re both idiots,” Derek admitted, leaning in to touch his forehead to Stiles’ and breathe in his scent.

“You mean to say I could have been making out with you for months now?” Stiles said, resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Try years,” Derek corrected, moving down to kiss at Stiles’ neck gently.

“Well, then,” Stiles said, letting out a gasp as Derek sucked a mark into the hollow of his throat. “We should probably get started; make up for lost time and all that.”

“We’ve got a lot to make up for,” Derek said. He moved away and looked at Stiles, wanting to see his reaction. “I’ve got a whole list of things I want to do to you.”

Stiles’ pupils dilated and Derek heard his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. He smiled and took pity on Stiles, leaning in and kissing him deeply, reveling in the feeling of Stiles’ warm body against his and the scent of him enveloping his senses.

Stiles turned his body to face Derek square on and spread his legs to wrap them around Derek’s. Derek stepped closer so that there was almost no space left between them and moved his hands to Stiles’ thighs. He lifted Stiles onto the counter, and stepped between his legs; Stiles sucked in a breath as the new position lined them up and felt Derek’s cock rub against his.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this,” Stiles said, panting against Derek’s lips and moving his hands to Derek’s jaw. “You’re shirtless all. the. time.”

“You’re saying that like you haven’t been the biggest tease in history,” Derek said, moving his neck as Stiles moved to kiss him like he was determined to leave a mark on Derek’s quickly healing skin. “You’re constantly putting yourself in these positions – I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to leave the room when you lay yourself out on the couch on movie nights.”

Stiles pulled back and tilted his head considering. “I’m not sure that’s accurate.”

“Stiles, you spread out on the couch like you’re ready for someone to come over and fuck the life out of you,” Derek said, looking at Stiles incredulously. Stiles burst out laughing and Derek stared up at him, confused. “What?”

Stiles collected himself enough to look at Derek with something similar to fondness in his eyes. “I wasn’t talking about that, but good to know. I meant I don’t think I’m the biggest tease in history. I think Atalanta has me beat.”

“Atalanta?” Derek asked, exasperated. “Stiles, what are you talking about?”

“You know, that Greek chick with the golden apples,” Stiles said. “And besides, I’m only a tease if I don’t plan on following through, and let's be honest, I’ve been waiting for this so long that there’s no way I’m not following through.”

“Why are you talking about Greek chicks when we could be following through, then?” Derek asked, wondering not for the first time what he had gotten himself into.

“Because I know you love me for my mind, not just my bangin’ bod,” Stiles said, raising his eyebrows at Derek suggestively. Then letting his eyes go wide. “I mean, you like me; no one said anything about loving, not at all. It’s just the Valentine’s Day spirit – can we just forget I said that?”

“Hey, Stiles?” Derek said, leaning in to kiss Stiles quickly. “I love you; be my Valentine?”

Stiles smiled and laughed, shaking his head at Derek’s response. “I love you, too, Derek."

Derek rolled his hips into Stiles’ and watched how he shuddered at the contact, leaning into him.

“Can I do something?” Stiles asked.

“I’m a little scared of what it is if you have to ask,” Derek responded, his voice low and quiet.

Stiles shuddered as he felt the air brush against his jaw where Derek had just been kissing. “I’ve been wanting to grab your ass since literally the first day I saw you in the woods.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, rethinking his decision to attach himself to such a ridiculous person. (Though if we’re being honest, he was attached a long time ago.)

“From now on,” Derek said, kissing just under Stiles’ jaw, “you don’t have to ask.”

Stiles grinned wickedly and moved his hands down to cup Derek’s ass through his jeans, squeezing lightly. “I’m going to hold you to that next time we’re around the pack. Though I guess any hope of surprising them is useless. Unless…”

Derek kissed Stiles deeply and Stiles seemed to lose the words, trailing off about his plan to surprise the pack. Derek busied himself with exploring his new favorite way to shut Stiles up and was seriously contemplating picking him up and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom when a shrill cry came from the other room.

Stiles pulled away and gave him one last quick kiss before hopping down from the counter. “As much as I love that we’re finally doing this now, I think we should maybe wait until there isn’t a small child in the next room.”

“Oh shit,” Derek said, the realization hitting him at the mention of Maddy. “Stiles, I can’t be your valentine.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek, brow furrowed. “What?”

“I already promised Maddy I was hers.”

Stiles broke into a wide grin and shook his head. “Stop reminding me why I love you so much.”

“Never.”


End file.
